


Synths

by foreignobjecticus



Series: Safety in Numbers [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreignobjecticus/pseuds/foreignobjecticus
Summary: Ann has just been repaired and her internal directives wiped, obliterating the last of the Institute's programming from her mind. Her injuries and subsequent shutdown are the push that Nick needs to realise how much Ann means to him, and just how long he's waited to see how similar their bodies really are.
Relationships: Nick Valentine/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Safety in Numbers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Synths

**Author's Note:**

> Posting my first (and only??) het sex scene with the hope that it will inspire me to finish this prompt I just can't wrap myself around. Reading back, I feel like this is less stilted than my current writing and I must whip myself into shape gah! (The difference between writing something I _never_ thought I'd post online vs. something for human consumption.)
> 
> Part of a 43,000~ word thing that I may well start posting properly later, in which case the whole thing might make some damned sense. 
> 
> Ann = another prototype synth, built after Nick & DiMA but functionally near-identical  
> Lucy = Sole Survivor  
> Louie = Vault Tec Rep (he has a name, thank you!)  
> scene = Starlight Drive In (in my game, I have built a night club by the screens. The projector room is Lucy's apartment.)

“I think it’s wonderful; they need each other, y’know?” Louie took a sip from his whiskey without taking his eyes off the couple in the corner. “Even a synth deserves to find someone for themselves. It’s like they were made for each other.”

“They probably _were_ ,” Lucy smirked as she turned back around in her seat. The nightclub might have been dark and crowded enough to ensure her leering when unnoticed, but her friends deserved the privacy. Louie laughed his raspy-voice chuckle and looked back at Lucy.

“Then it’s perfect.” The ghoul took a final swig of his drink and swallowed before is gnarled face broke into a wide grin and he gasped out, “Oh, look!”

“Y’know, when I first left the Institute, I thought I’d always travel alone. I got used to having no one there to watch my back, no one to help me mend a snapped actuator or bullet hole in the wrong panel. It was tough, but I got used to it quick, hardened up and learned to fend for myself. Made me a bit hostile… When I saw you on the bridge, I didn’t imagine you could have been living the same way I was; the way you walked without glancing over your shoulder, without jumping around at the slightest sound – it was jarring. You didn’t even have a visible weapon and you just _surrendered_ the moment I pulled my pistol on you. After I realised you weren’t an ordinary synth, I thought maybe you were just plain mad… survival subroutines not running the way they ought to… but you proved me wrong so fast, and I was hit for six trying to figure out how I could have gone so long in the Commonwealth without knowing you or hearing about you, and then by how much time I’d already lost and _was losing_ by letting us go our separate ways. I let you walk away when I was scared and intimidated, and in doing so thought I’d lost the only chance I’d ever have at figuring out who I really was. You were the key to the memories that made me who I am, but suddenly I didn’t want to find out, and little by little I’ve come to accept that it _doesn’t_ matter at all. I’m Nick Valentine, synth detective, and whatever memories I may have in my head from before the War are just that: memories. They can’t control me and they no longer define me. And whether or not I had you around to tell me that, to unlock the mysteries in my old mind, I knew that wouldn’t change and I didn’t want you back to talk about Old Nick’s past anyway. So what did I want with the only other synth I’d ever met who truly understood me? I didn’t want to use you – never did – but I wanted you around. I wanted a sympathetic ear, a shoulder to cry on, and suddenly, desperately, I wanted someone to watch my back again. I missed you with every fibre of my being.”

Nick’s yellow eyes cut through the smoky haze of the nightclub like beacons peering out from the brim of his beaten fedora. His right hand glinted in the light of the weak strobes above them, flexing gently against his dance partner’s back while his good hand cradled another metal paw gently in the air beside them. The female synth’s own yellow eyes pierced back through the gloom while her right hand caught in the mends and patches of Nick’s trench coat, playing with the epaulette as she stared back into his eyes. Ann’s pneumatic face ticked into a one-sided smirk as she dropped her gaze to Nick’s shoulder and suddenly focused on the way their footsteps had become slower and slower until they weren’t dancing at all in the corner of the club. Somehow, her partner had managed to find them a darker patch of wall beyond the seating that felt private despite the crowds.

“It was so hard to walk away from the agency that day I thought my legs had stopped working. I stayed in Goodneighbour for two weeks after that just hoping you’d come by on a case. I stood still at night with Kleo, watching the front gates and hoping the next time they opened I’d see your yellow eyes. She sent me on an errand out past Natick partly to help me forget about you, partly to see whether or not I’d come back alive.” Ann flashed her brilliant steel teeth as Nick chuckled at her joke. Ann felt his good hand slowly releasing her own and let his fingers trail up her arm to come rest on her jawline. As he dared to stroke her earlobe with a gentle finger, she leaned into his touch and continued.

“For the first time, I really didn’t know what to do with myself. If Kent hadn’t been around, I never would have got the message to go to Far Harbour.”

“You don’t have the radio in your skull,” Nick whispered, nodding as he bent his head down a little closer to Ann’s. By some comic design of the Institute scientists, Ann was several inches shorter than her male counterparts. She’d noticed it before this moment, but the proximity she now found herself in with Nick made her suddenly aware of just how big the synth holding her waist actually was. He seemed to tower over her as he pulled her waist in closer.

“I’m glad someone does.”

It would be a few days later, after having run the memory through his processors no less than one hundred times, that Lucy would ask Nick what the two synths were talking about in the club that night, and Nick would be a little embarrassed to reveal that it was all absolute twaddle and not at all as romantic as it felt. Despite the waffle and disjointed confessions, Nick’s mechanical heart fluttered and stopped pumping coolant for so long he worried he was going to overheat in the stifling atmosphere of the club, and the equally hot and flustered synth he now had pulled tight against his chest certainly didn’t help. Nick bent down without hesitation as Ann barely finished her sentence and caught her lips with his own. Ann pushed back, hand shooting up to cup the back of Nick’s smooth skull as he kissed and sucked at Ann’s softer lips. Valentine’s old memories served him well as he pressed his tongue to Ann’s half-open mouth, licking her teeth and being given immediate access. Ann’s mouth was hotter and wetter than Nick’s, and her more malleable lips gave way to a very moist tongue that he would have sworn was organic had he not spent so much time watching the thing over the past weeks. As Ann’s body pressed against Nick, the male synth opened his eyes to gaze across the crowded club. Their embrace already felt like it had gone on forever and, while Nick was in no hurry to stop, his inhibition drives kicked in hard as he glanced around the room. A few people had drawn their attention away from David as he sang on stage, but most averted their gaze when they caught Nick’s eyes staring back. Then his eyes fell on those of a familiar redhead across the room.

From her seat next to Louie, Lucy watched as her friends kissed deeply and held each other tight in a dim corner of the club. Normally she might feel a bit voyeuristic, but something couldn’t make her look away as the synths embraced. At the glint of Nick’s eyes opening and scanning the room (while his mouth was still otherwise pre-occupied), Lucy half-stood from her chair and raised a single key from the cord around her neck. With a wink, she waved the key and twitched her head out towards the east where her private quarters sat securely locked. Lucy watched the distinctive flicker of Nick’s yellow photoreceptor as he winked back, and he slowly broke his embrace with scattered kisses on Ann’s lips as they parted.

“You gonna let them up to your den?” Louie asked incredulously as he swished the dregs of his whiskey around.

“I’m the world’s greatest wingman,” Lucy deadpanned as she stood and gave the Rep a friendly punch to the shoulder. “They need privacy; two heavy synths might shake a regular shack to the ground. Be back.”

Louie laughed a deep, coarse guffaw as Lucy darted through the throng and out of the club. She dashed across the drive in towards the old projector building without catching another person on her way. The night was getting on after all. Reaching the building, she came to a halt with a skid against the broken concrete and crouched to unlock the main door with her key still round her neck. Giving the door a quick jiggle, the lock released and she tested its swing before ripping the key out. Satisfied, she reached inside to flick on the staircase light before closing the door and disappearing back into the maze of shacks before her. 

“Whaddya say we blow this joint?” Nick’s deep voice rumbled in Ann’s ear as he gently pulled at her earlobe. Ann could only hum in response and allowed herself to be swept away from the throng of the club. Outside, a number of settlers stood huddled in a group around a bonfire, smoking and drinking while they listened to the strains of music floating out from the open club doorway. Hardly anyone noticed the synths whisking away from the nightlife and out into the dark shacks beyond, two sets of yellow eyes bouncing into the darkness. They only passed one guard on their way past the barracks towards the rear of the drive in, and it took Ann an embarrassingly long time to realise the detective she had tangled in her arms was leading her straight to his friend’s “apartment”. Nick’s metal hand reluctantly released Ann for a brief moment as they entered the projector building. Swinging his synth around, Nick flicked the lock on the door closed and turned the staircase light off as they ascended in all but darkness.

“What if Lucy comes back?” Ann whispered into Nick’s ear as they reached the landing.

“I think she’ll be too busy with her opening night to make it all the way back here,” Nick’s voice reverberated in his hollow chest, so much deeper now the din of the club was but a distant drumbeat across the field.

“Good,” Ann purred and brought one metal hand up to Nick’s collarbone as the other wrapped around his head and pulled him in for a kiss that he was already half-way down for. Ann’s tongue retreated as Nick took over her mouth with forceful licks and a deep groan that tingled in the synth’s throat. Nick nibbled at Ann’s bottom lip as he pulled away, feeling the metal tips of her hand scratching at his exposed skin and tugging on the loose tie around his neck.

“Do you like it when I touch you?” Ann asked quietly as she pressed her metal palm against his chest, fingers dipping under the fabric of his dress shirt.

“Honey, there’s not a thing you could do to me right now that I wouldn’t like,” he rasped out and pulled the woman in closer, daring to place one of her thighs between his, and Ann paused briefly in shock as Nick ground his hard prick against her hip. Her hand stalled only for a second before she tore furiously at his shirt, popping off a few of the loose buttons as she desperately fought to expose his chest, and Nick buried his face in her neck, biting hard.

“ _Oh!_ ” she squealed as his sharp metal teeth sank into her neck before his tongue lavished the bite marks in her silicon, replacing the pain with a warm tingling. Ann had only a moment to admire the exposed flat panels of Nick’s mostly undamaged chestplate before something soft traced the edge of her mouth and pressed against the corner of her lips.

“Suck ‘em, doll,” Nick whispered and mumbled hoarsely as Ann took his two fingers willingly into her mouth and swirled her tongue down to his knuckles, licking a slick trail between his digits. “God, what a tongue- bet you know how to use it well,” he rasped as he pulled his fingers from her mouth, trailing a line of saliva over her lip and chin.

“Not tonight?” she asked as his voice sounded a little wistful.

“No, tonight I wanna turn you into a quivering mess,” Nick’s teeth raked down Ann’s neck as she shivered, servos twitching as they struggled to keep up with the sensations coursing through her skin. As Nick’s metal hand scratched along Ann’s hip, his good thumb hooked the edge of her worn trousers and panties, sliding both down past her knees in one fluid tug. Ann swallowed as her silicon became exposed to the humid night air and a gasp caught in her throat as she felt two large, wet fingers glide firmly over her clit.

“Please,” she purred as her hips thrust forwards and cried out as she impaled herself on one long, thick digit.

“My, my, you’re a lot wetter than I thought you’d be,” Nick teased, but his raised eyebrow betrayed the surprise that his synth would have the ability to self-lubricate. He curled his finger a few times to test her insides and was pleased to find they mimicked a real human’s fairly well. The same tight walls of muscle pulsed against his middle finger and a familiar bundle of nerves hid itself just out of reach…

Ann’s vocoder broke out a low grunt as her mouth formed a scream. Nick curled his finger again and again, listening as Ann’s voice came back online with a slight delay. As her moans caught up, his eyes narrowed and lips pulled into a dangerous grin. Under the brim of his hat in the dark room, she hardly noticed until his hand suddenly jammed firm and rough into her, and Ann screamed.

“…… _NICK!_ ”

“More?” he pumped his hand brutally into her and smiled a twisted grin she’d never seen on his face before. Without warning, he shoved his forefinger in alongside the middle and pushed outwards as he crammed in, stretching her insides deliciously as her legs struggled to keep upright. Wetness dribbled down his hand as he worked her insides. Ann’s breasts heaved as she writhed against the wall, precariously close to the stairwell. Mesmerised by the swell of her breathing, Nick’s hands slowed minutely before stopping as he was shocked by sudden desperate lips crashing into his own. Ann clung to Nick’s head, knocking his hat off as she forced her tongue into his mouth. 

Ann ravaged Nick’s mouth with abandon for only a brief moment before the synth pulled away, dragging a desperate moan from her as he left. His lips quirked as he felt her pussy tighten around his fingers from the tease. Shifting her weight around in his free arm, Nick clutched at the thin yellow curtain hanging from the empty window and balled it up with his metal hand, hurling it outwards to flutter over the wall.

“Get on the windowsill,” he commanded as his flesh fingers slid out of her rapidly and Ann whined as they withdrew with a crude, slick pop. Nick’s hands wrapped around the firm swell of her rear and picked her up as if she were light as a feather. Ann’s metal hands snapped around the edge of the window, closing in with a squeak as she gripped against the edge. Without much warning or time to adjust, Nick’s fingers unceremoniously crammed back into her swollen, aching hole as more wetness dribbled obscenely and her chest rumbled with needy groans. Her rear tried to stay braced against the windowsill but as fingers pumped in and out of her, she found it hard to muster any strength from her lower legs to stay upright. Luckily Nick’s right hand seemed to have no trouble holding her heavy body up. After a few more strong movements, Nick’s head bent down and his tongue shot out, trailing a wet lick up her stomach and to the left breast. His lips wrapped around her nipple and he began to suck, gently first, but then hard as the wetness between Ann’s legs gushed and her insides fluttered, pulled rapidly to the edge. Her breath became shorter and shallow, gasping between moans, and with a few harder sucks and a strong curl of the fingers, Ann tensed and threw her head back, eyes dimming from yellow to white as she stopped still. A slow second passed before she gasped and let out a loud, deep groan, artificial lungs coming back online as she rolled her hips over and over against the intrusive fingers still curling inside her, one broad thumb teasing her neglected clit as she shifted.

“Feel good?” Nick rumbled as he made his way up Ann’s warm neck.

“God yes,” she breathed back and kissed at Nick’s ear, peppering her lips against the side of his rear cranial plate. Her soft tongue darted out to lick along the straight edge as the detective’s hands dropped down her arms to the bare hips still pressed against the window sill.

“Ready to return the favour?”

“ _Oh_ _god yes_ ,” she moaned out as she grasped his lapels and smirked, taking in the sight of the dishevelled detective before dropping to her knees before him. Ann pulled at the weak fastenings of Nick’s slacks as he unbuttoned the last few buttons on his shirt and unclipped his suspenders. The brown slacks fell down without anything else to hold them up, and Nick’s cock jutted out from his crotch, thick and already starting to drip with pre-cum. Ann bared her teeth in a dangerous grin before taking the head into her mouth, lips curling as well as they could to protect from the sharp steel teeth in her mouth. Her tongue swirled round and round the smooth head as Nick’s flesh hand rubbed down the inside crease of his thigh and cupped his hairless, taught balls. His head tipped back as he stumbled against the nightstand at the foot of Lucy’s bed, not noticing that he’d backed away from the windowsill in his distraction, although the room itself wasn’t more than a few steps across anyway. Ann’s hand traced up Nick’s thigh and hovered near his testicles for a moment as she hesitated, her mouth slowly sinking further down his thick cock. Nick peered down through his half-lidded eyes and gripped Ann’s hand, bringing it up to his balls and replacing his good hand with hers. The metal of her fingers was cold against his synthetic sack and the fingertips were dangerously sharp. A very brief flash from somewhere deep within Valentine’s memories surfaced as he imagined a sharp metal instrument prodding into his testicles as the human released all over his stomach, but the memory was gone in a flash and Nick barely had time to raise an eyebrow at this intrusive thought before he was throbbing, now fully engulfed in the wet heat of Ann’s mouth. Her tongue pressed insistently on the underside of his cock as she sucked, and Nick felt the cum being drawn up his shaft all too fast, so he pushed the synth off his dick with a grunt and a frustrated shake of the head.

“Not yet, not yet,” he begged as he gulped, regaining the control he’d lost by squeezing his head between flesh fingers. “Up,” he barked, and Ann was standing pressed against the windowsill again before she knew what was happening. Nick’s eyes flashed dangerously as he tore the shirt off Ann’s chest without hesitation, scattering little white buttons across the metal floor with a tinkle. They would never find all those again, Nick thought briefly, and it thrilled him to consider the thought that Lucy would come back up to her room the next day and, knowing her, immediately notice the buttons and shred of material the synths had torn off each other the night before. He was a bad synth. His internal fantasy halted as he came back to the present, focussing as Ann’s pleas became louder and more insistent. The head of his cock brushed against her folds, slick with pre-cum and new wetness from Ann as he teased her mercilessly.

“Do you want it?” he asked in a voice that was so low it was almost beyond the range of his vocoder.

“Yes,” Ann replied.

“Do you need it?”

“I need it, Nick,” Ann’s naked breasts heaved as she tried to calm her breathing, then forced her hips down but was intercepted by Nick’s steadying hand.

“You have to ask nicely, doll. Let me hear you,” he looked into Ann’s eyes as she fought the urge to cry out in frustration but stayed silent and forced her hips down again. Nick stopped her once more, rubbing the head of his aching cock slowly down over her clit.

“Uh uh… you’ve gotta be a good girl. _If_ you want this,” he punctuated his sentence by slicking his head down to her perineum before sliding back up slowly, rubbing over her sopping wet hole as he went. It took all of his will power to only press his tip to her hole. He felt how tight she was, and how ready, and it would only take one good thrust…

“Nick…” Ann choked out as if she were in pain, and the synth responded by nestling his cock vertically between her folds.

“It’s _detective_ to you, toots. You gotta play nice if you want to get treated well.”

“Detective…”

“ _Beg_ ,” Nick commanded, and Ann’s hips thrust forward much more strongly that Nick anticipated as the synth gasped and rolled her pelvis forward.

“Fuck me, detective, please! Jam your huge cock in me, fill up my tight pussy until its bursting with your cum, empty your fat, fat balls into my dripping cunt while I scream and beg and ache and-”

Nick blanched as the filthy, lecherous words poured out of Ann’s mouth, his coolant pump kicked into overdrive, and he thrust his swollen cock straight into her gaping hole and pounded into her over and over without restraint. His dick slammed against the back wall of muscle inside her as she moaned silently again, sounding almost ridiculous as the sounds suddenly poured from her mouth as her vocoder ran double-time to catch up.

“More, Nick!”

“ _Greedy_ …” he slammed into her harder, swelling as he heard the tell-tale sound of metal flexing and bending beneath Ann’s body. The window sill groaned in time with the female synth’s suitably raucous moans as Nick’s cock expanded within her tight hole, pushing her synthetic walls to the limit.

“ _Yes_ … I- am-” Ann barked out, rolling her hips forward as much as she could in her current position, almost completely lost as Nick’s flesh hand wandered down between their bodies and pressed a thumb to her clit. His eyes snapped shut as his processors began to feed back more and more static from the overload of sensation in his groin, and the tightness of another finger did it for them both. As Nick slid his middle digit back in Ann’s hole alongside his cock, his slippery thumb finally found purchase against the hard nub of Ann’s clit and she let out a shuddering scream. Nick came with an unmanly howl of his own, much higher than his suave voice had been moments before, and he bottomed out inside Ann for a solid few seconds while the synth on the end of his dick squirmed in pleasure.

“YEAH BOY! Woo-huh- _hoo_!” a chorus of young male voices cheered at Ann’s cry, and as his own climax overtook his sensors, Nick was blissfully ignorant of the savages below until his head cleared and his ears stopped ringing.

“Was that the _synths_?” another woman’s voice called out, and Nick slid out of Ann with a dribble of cum which ran down both their legs. Panting, Nick collapsed onto the bed behind him as silently as he could, hoping that the quieter he stayed, the quicker the drunks below them would leave.

“C’mere,” he grumbled out and made a waving motion towards Ann as she pulled the curtain behind her back into the room. If he wasn’t so exhausted, Nick would have bolted upright with the belated realisation that Ann’s upper body was more than halfway out the window by the end of their _session_ , and the animals below probably saw her tits jiggling as he-

“Ohhhh… they _saw_ , didn’t they?” Nick ran his sticky hand over his eyes while Ann nestled into the crook of his right arm.

“They’re too drunk, forget them,” she mumbled as her arm came to rest across Nick’s chest. She was silent as they listened to the footsteps outside die away into the night, and when the drive in dropped to silence once more, she spoke again.

“I hope they haven’t put you off doing that again sometime…” she smirked lopsidedly as Nick’s metal hand curled around her shoulders. His digits traced slow circles around her ear and Nick vaguely tried to recall when Ann’s wig had fallen off.

“Where’s your hair?” he asked lazily, craning his neck up a little as if it would help him see to the floor.

“Don’t care,” Ann replied and closed her eyes. They were silent for another few minutes, and in that time Nick ran a few diagnostics.

He’d need to replace the fluids he’d lost somehow, and god only knew if that just meant drinking some water or something else. The drying stickiness on his thighs indicated whatever was inside his balls was a good match for human semen, and he desperately hoped it _was_ just a match. Who knew with the Institute.

Nick’s coolant pump whirred to a stop inside his chest and the room fell into complete silence for the first time since they’d entered. Sometimes he stopped hearing the pumps and fans that ran inside, and it was always such an unrealised relief when they turned off. Ann’s body was motionless beside him, and her eyes were closed as she lay still against his side.

“Do you sleep?” he asked a little dumbly, tightening his grip on Ann’s shoulders as she stirred and tried to roll away from his chest.

“Codes from that chip are still running in my CPU. I haven’t rebooted since Sturges gave me the all clear.”

“Makes you feel sick?”

“Just tired.”

“Take some time now. We have a few hours until dawn. I’ll look out for you,” Nick’s face lit up with a smile that almost brightened the dark room as Ann crawled over to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Aren’t I lucky I found you.”


End file.
